Ninja Path
Ninja path 1.jpg Ninja path 2.jpg Ninja path 3.jpg Ninja path 4.jpg Ninja path 5.jpg Ninja path 6.jpg Ninja path 7.jpg Ninja path 8.jpg Screenshot 2014-12-20-12-40-35.png|Rank Insurance Ninja Path is a new Event released on 18th December 2014.The event added a new bundle: the exclusive Cyber Ninja Gear. Two new weapons are available: the Dual Energy Pistols and the Fire Fist. New Anti Material Sniper and the Winter Ghost Rifle skins (along with the weapons themselves) are available as tier prizes by collecting Ninja Points. It is the first event to introduce these new elements into the game. "You'll gain points by killing enemies and lose them by getting killed. The more points you rack up during a battle, the higher your ninja rank will be at the end of that match. Be careful, the rank difference between you and your enemies determines the amount of points you win or lose per kill." Ninja Points At the end of the match your earned ninja points will be added to your cumulative points. You can get a maximum of 1500 points in a game, however when you finish the game with maximum points, you will get double score, so 3000 in total. You will start the next match with the same ninja score you got in the last game. If you quit playing, your ninja rank will decrease over time. The first rank decreases after 2 hours. After the first rank decreases, the second rank will decrease in '''4 hours '''and so on. You can prevent this by buying Rank Insurance. Rank Insurance is a new booster, available for real money. You can buy 1 day, 3 days and 7 days insurance. This option appears to be available on Android devices only. Killing an enemy will award you with ninja points: * Killing an enemy with a rank lower than yours +30 * Killing an enemy with a rank same as yours +50 * Killing an enemy with a rank higher than yours +100 Bonus scores can be achieved: * Kill from behind +10 * Kill with Ninja Master equipped +15 * Ninja Bomb +15 * Stun Grenade +15 * Kill with Cyber Ninja Helmet equipped +30 Getting killed by an enemy will penalize your ninja points: * Killed by an enemy with a rank lower than yours -100 * Killed by an enemy with a rank same as yours -50 * Killed by an enemy with a rank higher than yours -30 Tier prizes After Tier 14 is completed, you'll get 1 Gold every time you finish the match with max rank, i.e. full ninja stars. Gallery The Respawnables Facebook photos Ninja Path Event.png Cyber Ninja.png Ninja Tricks.png Loading Pages Ninja Points.PNG IMG 0722.PNG IMG 0721.PNG FF load page.PNG Trivia *There are several references to AtomDrome, namely on the new weapons. * Some players often autokill themselves to prevent their ninja points from being deducted (autokill does not penalize your ninja points). This is done to the extreme when some players spend the entire match autokilling themselves so no one could kill them and penalize their scores (Usually among those with max rank, which provides 1500x2 (3000) ninja points every end of the match). **Some players also often offer armistice to each other (via moonwalking and such) to prevent penalization of ninja points (Again, usially among those with max rank) or resort to nonviolence by avoiding conflicts. ** Some players sometimes hide when they got the max rank (1500),some players use the stealth gadget to prevent them from getting killed. Category:Events Category:Respawnables Category:Premium Events Category:The Respawnables